


111国道案

by digestive



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 坑了(dbq, 架空, 随便看看呗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digestive/pseuds/digestive
Summary: 17年左右的旧文补档,我又坑了,其实蛮想写完的,爬墙了(
Relationships: 吴磊/胡歌





	111国道案

**Author's Note:**

> 没有不尊重任何真人的意思,请当作同名同姓的虚拟角色看待或想象这只是一个很糟糕又低俗的剧本

吴磊狂踩自行车一路飞驰到治安岗亭的时候离上班时间已经过去半个小时  
往常这个时候已有市民来挂失或者问路,但最熟悉的风景还是垮个菜篮子来找老靳闲聊,没两句便发出标志性洪亮笑声的李大妈。吴磊暗地里管这叫李大妈的鸡笑,老靳为此批评教育过他,但吴磊分明瞧见他过了一阵子兀自笑得抖成个筛子,心里对老靳此人很是不屑  
今天倒是与往常有些不同,李大妈没在,老靳也安分的坐在工作岗位写笔录,听见动静了冲着吴磊便是一阵吹胡子瞪眼”出息了啊!还学人迟到了!快点进来帮忙!”吴磊心虚不敢多言,再一看外头竟是已经排起了三四个人  
“这么多人啊?都是挂失的?”吴磊边戴手套边问,老靳没理他只管笑意盈盈的把回执单递给丢了交通卡的小姑娘,吴磊自讨没趣朝着外头喊了一嗓子:”下一位!”  
“您好”  
“哎,您好,您有什么需要帮助的呐?”  
吴磊只匆匆扫了进来的人一眼,忙着从抽屉里翻出这周的笔录本  
那人倒是不着急催他,甚至等他抓着了笔,把笔帽套好了才又再开口  
“我想自首”  
“自…首…”  
吴磊边念边写,写完才想起来懵,这下总算忍不住抬了头  
“什么什么??”  
“我杀了人”  
青年笑意盈盈,温柔的说道  
吴磊看他那样子只当是捣乱的,没好气的放下了笔  
“那您该去公安局”  
“这不是太远了嘛…”  
青年略微思考了一下  
“要不您帮我通知一下,让他们来接我?”  
吴磊被此人的厚脸皮惊得目瞪口呆,人长的是很俊俏标志了,他学姐看到能花痴一学期的那种,脑子怕是不太灵光  
上帝始终还是公平的,他想  
那便是他和胡歌的第一次相遇,时间是2010年8月,一个热到蝉打鸣格外聒噪的夏天  
三天后,111国道连环杀人案宣布告破,各大电视台里充满了同一个人的脸

胡歌出了名,并且是双重意义上的出名,他作为连环杀人犯居然有了粉丝,叫人不得不感慨一句蓝颜祸水  
起因是新闻通报用了他大学时拍的证件照,虽说给打了个码,哪里挡得住民众的滔天怒火和好奇心,不出一时半会儿就给人肉到了祖宗十八代,S大出身的高学历加高颜值更是爆点,一时间舆论再掀高潮奔向两个极端:越是高学历越帅,越是心理变态,建议立即死刑VS面相根本就不像杀人犯,平时为人口碑也好,肯定冤案,建议严查  
市局里为了后续工作和应对媒体,抽陀螺一样飞速运转着,当事人倒是仿佛处在台风眼一般泰然自若,甚至是宁静和平的。吴磊作为第一个”受理案件”的警员自然受到波及,一连好几天被喊去问话。老靳很羡慕他的样子,成天嘟囔着”要是那天是我接待的…我哪能…我必须….!”不知道又是妄想了些什么,甚至洋溢出了幸福的笑容对着空气行了一个军礼,似乎正是演到领了奖章的地方”东哥,我去局里了啊,下午就拜托您了”吴磊也不晓得他听到没有,出厅骑了车,朝着市局蹬去。  
胡歌确实是不像一个杀人犯,至少不像111国道案的犯人。吴磊站在老局长身后不着痕迹地踮起脚尖朝双向玻璃里头的两个人看去,别称阎王爷的袁弘袁警官此刻正在暴风雨一般密集地朝胡歌抛出问题,然后不停打断他的回答,并用言语刺激羞辱他的”杰作”。末了啪的一声往桌子上甩出一沓照片,排开来全是111国道案的受害人尸体的照片和他们生前的照片,阎王爷双手撑住桌子两缘,质问道:”还记得他们吗?你敢面对他们吗??”胡歌便用手指一张一张拂过去,最后停在了某个女人的照片前。袁弘眼皮一跳,聚精会神生怕错过胡歌的任何一个细微表情”她我不认识的,是谁啊?真漂亮”胡歌拿起那张照片朝着袁弘咧开一个笑,好像是在恳亲会上一般真诚又带着十足的亲昵。袁弘一把抢过照片朝玻璃外使了个眼色,随即又深深看了胡歌一眼,出了审讯室  
“夏局长。”袁警官出来的时候神情忽然显得有些疲惫,额头上这才渗出一些细汗,他缓缓吐出一口气:”八九不离十是这忘八蛋没错了…只有女性被害人舌下含着糖,以及捆绑被害人的绳索型号,打的是水结这些细节都能提供,而且刚才给他看受害者照片的时候,也一眼看出我放进去的饵是哪个。”  
吴磊无端端听得出了一身汗,老局长点点头,神色似乎轻松了不少,肩膀也微微放松了一些”小袁你们辛苦了””分内的事儿”袁警官敬了个礼,这才瞟见了站在后面的吴磊

“第一次遇上这么大的事儿吧?”  
袁弘一边扒饭一边问,吴磊喝了口汤连连点头  
“袁哥,你们经常能有这样的差事吗?”  
“比这个惨的那是没有,哎对了,你瞧见受害人尸体的照片了吗?”  
“电视上听了一些,没亲眼见着,也没那个权限,就一小巡警…”  
吴磊有些酸溜溜的搭着腔,袁弘倒是来了兴致  
“现在你也算是局内人了吧,我给你形容一下…”  
“哥!哥!!这吃饭呢…”  
“怎么啦???我不也吃饭吗?你这还想当刑警啊?”  
吴磊被怼得没话讲,只好洗耳恭听  
袁弘却又好像忽然想到什么一样,自己煞了车  
“我问你啊,胡歌来找你投案自首的时候,什么样?”  
“什么样??”  
“对,就是精神状态啊,各方面,看着正常吗?”  
吴磊想那天的事怕是下辈子也忘不掉了,温文尔雅的青年开玩笑一样的自白杀了人  
在他白开水一般的人生中投下一颗沸腾片,气泡越呲越多,到了最后才晓得竟是一颗鱼雷,炸得他到现在还耳晕目眩  
“我不知道该怎么形容,但我总觉着…”  
吴磊斟酌了一下选词  
“我总觉得是不是还可能有别的嫌疑犯?他看着不像”  
袁弘顿时没了兴致  
“小磊,警察要都像你这么办案,那可真是完咯”

再回到审讯室的时候,胡歌正在两名狱警的监督下…起劲儿的做广播体操  
吴磊和袁弘下巴掉到地上  
“哎,王爷回来啦?”  
“干什么呢这…???”  
“疑犯说是坐了几天了想活动活动筋骨…”  
“还真当自己家啊?”  
袁弘喝了口水总算合上了嘴巴,胡歌好像也做完他的转体运动,老老实实坐了回去,企图跟狱警唠嗑  
“…那个受理我投案的民警同志怎么没来啊?”  
吴磊听得一个激灵,几道视线同时射过来,搞得他只得盯住了玻璃后面的胡歌  
胡歌此时也正巧扭头看向这边,几乎是四目对视的错觉了  
“这玻璃是双向的吧?”  
吴磊忍不住问  
袁弘正想说废话,就见胡歌准确无误地朝着吴磊的方向笑着摇了摇手  
“哟,瞧我问的,这不来了吗”  
咕咚  
咕咚咕咚  
气泡的幻听在吴磊的耳边响了起来  
吴磊扯了扯袁弘的袖子做了个预告  
“袁哥,我要晕了”  
说完便一头栽进了漆黑里  
“哎??说晕就晕啊?!!你们……”  
阎王爷的声音越来越远,吴磊仿佛沉入了深夜的大海,没有光,没有任何可以抓住的东西,只是不停往下  
“磊磊,可以不用再害怕了”  
那是他妈妈的声音,像坏掉的录音带一样,磨出砂砾一般的噪音  
他丢下手里的刀,跪下去,感到有人抱住自己温柔的拍着他的背  
咕咚  
他没有爸爸了  
咕咚咕咚  
妈妈也不见了  
吴磊睁开眼睛,感觉自己很久没有哭过

靳东做完登记抬头瞅见阎王爷提着袋苹果站在对面安全岛上抽最后一点烟屁股  
完事了才缓缓咧开一个笑容对着他挥了挥手渡了过来  
“这么客气呐?还带苹果?”  
靳东正是口渴的时候伸手就拿,袁弘为了躲他”咸猪手”愣是把袋子往后划出一道弧形  
“给小磊的”  
那不等于给我的  
靳东咽下了到嘴边的话讪讪地收回了悬空的手  
“给一位老人家领路去了,估计差不多该回了你再坐会儿”  
袁弘听罢找了个地方翘起二郎腿,一边还警惕似的没有放下袋子

TBC


End file.
